


Willing To Try

by 50ShadesofPitchPerfect



Category: Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, Language, Sendrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesofPitchPerfect/pseuds/50ShadesofPitchPerfect
Summary: The chemistry is there...everyone sees it. Will a sudden impulse make or break this newly found friendship? The is an RP fic. Sendrick [Anna K.] [Brittany S.] M for Mature content. Don't own anything or anyone. Give it a read.





	Willing To Try

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, just want to thank you for the support you always show me. This is the second time I'm trying to write Sendrick. I do not mean any disrespect to these lovely ladies. Both are my favorite actresses and are extremely talented. Let me know your thoughts.

The music was thumping loudly in the club. Everyone was on the floor dancing and having a good time. Brittany and Anna had another set of shots at the bar when Brittany dragged Anna back on the dance floor. Hours of dancing and partying all evening the girls were drunk and giddy. It was close to two am when Brittany decided to call it a night and Anna agreed seeing it was Friday night...well technically Saturday now and the girls were going to a different club the next night.

They decided to go to Brittany's loft downtown for the evening and Anna could head home in the morning. The girls were constantly laughing at each other bringing up some old memories when they were at the other clubs earlier in the night. Anna noticed Brittany was a little more touchy-feely than usual. The blonde placed her hand on Anna's thigh when she spoke of her friend Kelly. Something inside Brittany told her to take a step back for a minute, but the alcohol was giving her the courage to tell Anna that she feels something more than friendship for the brunette. There's always the worry of ruining what they share if she crossed the line. She couldn't take it anymore, it's been at least two years since they have been friends and Anna deserves the truth.

Inside, Brittany threw shorts and a t-shirt to Anna to sleep in. The blonde offered Anna a bottle of water which she accepted and sat on the couch. They laughed about something funny Rebel said on the set and Brittany nudged Anna's shoulder causing her to fall on the floor. Brittany burst out into laughter. If looks could kill, Brittany would be fried. 

"Glad you find that amusing asshole, now help me the fuck up!" The blonde held her hand out for Anna to take...what she didn't expect was the young girl to pull her down. Now it was Anna's turn to giggle. 

"Ahhhh!" Brittany squealed in a high pitch and fell on top of Anna with a thud. "You fucker, there are other ways you can get me on top of you." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows for effect. 

"You're a weirdo." Anna shoved Brittany off of her. We'll that seemed to have fueled the fire in the blonde. 

Not but a moment later, Brittany pulled Anna's legs towards her and began a tickle torture on her best friend. She was relentless, not stopping until Anna was literally gasping for air. Finally through fits of laughter the tiny woman was able to catch her breath. Soon enough Anna counterattacked the blonde. Both woman fighting the tickles back and forth until Brittany grabbed Anna's wrists and held them above her head gazing at the younger woman. Anna caught the blonde's eyes and widened as Brittany leant down and pressed her lips against the brunette's. It lasted a little longer than a chaste kiss. Brittany pulled back to breathe. Anna froze. Her eyes stared straight ahead and mouth agape. 

"Anna..."Brittany spoke barely above a whisper. Suddenly, Anna felt claustrophobic as the walls seemed to shrink. Her heartbeat pounded against her ribs like a drum. She needed to get out...and fast. Too many thoughts swimming in her head like she is under water. Everything is just muffled noise at this point. Sobriety kicked in quickly. Fear set in Brittany’s mind as she watched Anna’s reaction to her kiss. She pushed herself off the young woman in hopes Anna would talk to her.

“Anna...please, say something.” Brittany pleaded. Anna got up off the floor brushing her clothes with her hands.

“Britt, I’m gonna go…” Anna started. She grabbed her purse and jacket and headed for the door. “I’ll uh...text you when I’m home.” Brittany tried her best not to let the young woman leave. She needed to talk it out. Clearly, Anna was uncomfortable.

“Anna wait! Don’t go, let’s talk about this.”

“I’m not...I don’t. I call you ok?!” Brittany’s tears fell as she watched Anna walk out and closed the door with a soft click.

Anna slid down the door and heard the sobs from Brittany. She didn’t want to come to terms with her feelings for the Blonde. She never thought she would feel something beyond friendship...especially for another woman. As she travelled home, Anna’s thoughts were consumed by Brittany and what she may feel for the older woman. As promised, she sent a text to Brittany that she arrived home safely.

Almost a week passed when Brittany received a text from Anna. Her stomach did flips finally hearing something from her friend since the kiss that night.

Anna: 10:47am Hey Britt. If you’re free Friday, want to meet me at Turner’s for lunch around 1?

Brittany: 10:49am Hey, yeah I’m free. That’d be cool. See you then.

Brittany felt a little relief now that she heard from her friend. This will probably be a bit awkward, but they do need to talk about what happened that night.

[Friday 12 Noon]

Freshly showered, Brittany was dressed and applied her make up. She choose her blue jeans and a yellow button up shirt. Not to say that she wasn’t excited because she was. The was a tad feeling of uneasiness. In the back of her mind she hoped Anna wouldn’t end their friendship.

Entering Turner’s, Brittany noticed Anna right away in the corner booth. The brunette caught her eye and waved her over. She returned the smile Anna gave her and sat down.

“Hi” Brittany said softly.

“Hi yourself.” Anna smiled. “The waitress came over so I hope it’s ok I ordered you a latte.”

“That’s fine. Thanks.” There was a little bit of tension in the air, but was soon cut short when Anna spoke.

“Listen Britt, I’m really sorry the way I acted at your place. I was kinda shocked. I shouldn’t have left the way I did...It’s just...” She trailed off thinking of the words to say. The blonde sat quietly listening.

“Well, this is something I personally was fighting for quite some time. These feelings I mean. I’ve never felt like this before about a woman. I never saw myself being attracted to a woman. You actually. Honestly from the first movie, we hit it off and became fast friends as your character Chloe put it.” The tiny woman laughed.

Brittany reached for Anna’s hand and held it. She smiled at the brunette. They locked eyes and bothe realized the attraction for one another. Anna allowed Brittany to speak before she continued.

“Anna, from the moment I met you it was a bit scary. I knew your acting capabilities and heard of your career. But then at the table read we hit it off. We went out with the others and we had such good times. My stomach did flips when it came time to film our shower scene. Awkward at first, but then something clicked within me and I fell into my character. You were just as naked as me...not that I’m complaining because you are gorgeous.” Anna noticed how Brittany was glowing as she spoke about them.

“Let me stop you for a minute. I just want you to know that the kiss was ok. I mean...it was great actually. I’m not going to hide from this. I’m attracted to you Brittany. I’m worried about our friendship.” Anna stated.

“Believe me Anna I am too! I’m attracted to you as well. Would you like to go on a date with me and see how things go?” Brittany asked.

“Yes, I’d be willing to try.”

3 months later

The door swung open forcefully as Brittany pushed Anna inside pushing the door closed with her foot. She pulled Anna in for a bruising kiss filled with want and passion. The dates have been wonderful and full of simple and pleasant things. The tension between them was strong and neither one of them could take it anymore. They were moving to the next level. This was the first time for either of them to be physical with a woman.

Heavy panting and clothes being removed greedily to get the other naked sent jolts of pleasure through each girl. Brittany lifted Anna and carried the tiny girl to her room where she placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. She hungrily kissed Anna’s lips. The brunette’s moans were captured by Brittany’s mouth. Anna’s hands fisted blonde locks of hair. Hands roamed heated skin and stopped at the flesh of breast with hardened nubs. Squeezing and pinching.

Brittany attached her lips to Anna’s neck, licking and biting, marking her.

“Please!” Anna groans, her head tilted to the side wanting more. Brittany loves the way the young girl sounds under her touch. She could probably cum on the spot from the sounds alone.

The blonde slides her hand across Anna’s toned stomach down to her thighs. Gentle strokes across hot pale skin, she can feel the heat radiating from the girl’s center. The brunette groans from the teasing until she finally snaps “Brittany!”

“What do you want Anna?” The blonde coos in her ear making the girl shiver beneath her.

“God Britt, fuck me...please, fuck me!”

Brittany’s slender fingers brushed along Anna’s slit. She’s extremely wet and ignites the older woman’s ego. “You’re so wet for me. I bet the guys don't even get you this wet.”

She nods. Her hand wanders to cup her own breast. Brittany pulled her hands away, pinning them above Anna’s head as she whines and thrashes about. “Sorry babe. Only I get to touch you right now.” The blonde ran her finger over Anna’s clit and she moaned loudly.

Her eyes met mine and they practically begged me to be inside her. Without warning, two fingers were plunged deep inside the young girl’s core. The brunette gasped at being filled so quickly. Slowly, fingers are thrusting inside her, feeling her walls clenching around the slender digits.

Her eyes are shut in ecstasy and her breaths are shallow. Picking up speed, thrusting harder in her wet heat she moans Brittany’s name. Her moans are louder and closer together when she juts her hips upward to match the pace. Her walls begin to clench around Brittany’s fingers as her body trembles from being thrown over the edge.

“Ohhhhh Brittany!”

The pace was slowed to help her ride out her high. She flopped on the bed as her chest rose and fell. The blonde removed her fingers must to the displeasure of the brunette. Steele blue eyes watched as Brittany licked each digit clean humming at the taste. Anna thought that was the most sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Within minutes Anna flipped Brittany on the bed. She flicked her tongue against the moist skin of her neck, sucking greedily on the flesh. No time was wasted when Anna trailed open mouth kisses down Brittany’s body stopping just short of her center.

“Jesus Anna!” She whined.

The young girl decided not to tease the blonde and attached her mouth to her clit and sucked gently. Brittany yelped at the delicious sensation. The blonde can feel the smirk on the young girl’s face. Anna took her first taste of Brittany by running her tongue through her soaked folds.

“Mmm...Anna” Brittany moaned and arched her back at the contact.

Brittany’s moaning sounds encouraged Anna to keep going, not that she wanted to stop. She licked all around her folds and flicked her tongue on her clit.

“Oh fuck that feels so good.” Brittany moaned.

Anna positioned her tongue to Brittany’s opening. She plunged her tongue rapidly in and out of Brittany’s core. The blonde’s hands grabbed the young girl’s head keeping her in place. Anna didn’t stop. She placed two finger on Brittany’s clit rubbing in circles.

“Oh my God...yes...don’t stop!” She half moaned and half screamed.

Faster and harder Anna rubbed her clit, thrusting her tongue in and out.

“Shit...shit...Anna...I’m so close.” The brunette withdrew her tongue and thrusted three fingers inside Brittany’s core, curling them hitting her g spot and flattened her tongue against her clit licking fast.

“Fuck...yes!” Brittany screamed as she came hard squirting her fluid on Anna’s hand dripping down her wrist. Brittany stilled on the bed breathing fast. Anna withdrew her digits and smiled.

“That was fucking hot Britt.” 

“I’ve never done that before.” Brittany’s cheeks were flushed. Anna gazed at her with amazement.

“I’m glad I have that effect on you.” Anna said with a smirk. She laid down putting her head on Brittany’s chest. The blonde stroked the brunette’s hair until she heard faint snores and fell into her own slumber. Giving things a try aren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Give a review. Do you want more Sendrick? Bechloe? Both? Let me know! :)


End file.
